The Lost Soul
by BookLoverByHeart
Summary: Mary-Lynnette misses Ash and is scared for him. When she and Jade embark on a trip to find him, Mark looses it and starts hanging with Todd and Vic. On the upside Ash runs into Theirry and learns more about Circle Daybreak.
1. 1 Emotions

**I am NOT LJ Smith. If I was we would have Strange Fate by now! Not copyright infringement anteceded! I love the Night World!**

**A/N In every chapter there are going to be 3 veiws. The first will always be Mary-Lynnette but I will mix up views 2 and 3 between Jade/Mark and Ash! Hope you like it!!!!**

Chapter 1

Mary-Lynnette Carter lay on her favorite hill watching the stars and crying. Sometimes the stars made her so emotional, but not tonight. Tonight she was crying over her love, Ash,

Ash had left Mary-Lynnette the previous summer to go back a repair all his mistakes that he made so Mary-Lynnette would forgive him. That was 7 months ago and Mary-Lynnette had not heard of ever since he said those last words to her. _"Even where we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!" _

Ever since Kestrel and Rowan had left to go find Ash, Jade had been staying at Mary-Lynnette's house for about 3 weeks. Mary-Lynnette thought that was 2 weeks to much. Don't get her wrong or anything, Jade was like a sister to her. (Actually, they were blood sisters.) However, she was quite annoying with Mark being her soulmate and all. 1) They would not stop googly eyeing each other, 2) they were always cuddled up on the couch were no one else could sit and 3) They were inseparable.

It was not as if Mary-Lynnette wasn't happy for Mark. She was. Wasn't she the one who had mentioned the girls to him that one night which seemed so long ago? However, then she found her Ash and new it could be tolerable to have a soulmate to love and hold. Ash was a major ass, but Mary-Lynette just kicked him in the shins, which miraculously shaped him up for about a milli-second then he went back to being the regular, obnoxious Ash.

Mary-Lynnette looked back up at the beautiful black sky that sparkled like diamonds and whispered to herself and to the night, "_I love you Ash_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash Redfern sat in his rental car, the heater blowing full blast and watching people come out of The Black Iris club watching to see if the small blond headed girl would come back and claim she was a Harman, which she certainly was not. That was the one thing Ash hated about humans; they always claimed to be something they were not just to get in on something.

Ash let out a slow breath and shivered, not because of the snow and ice of outside but because his soul was cold. Ever since he had left Mary-Lynnette last summer, he had become strangely cold and depressed.

_So this is what it feels like when you have been away from you soulmate for so long, _he thought.

He couldn't stand being away from her anymore, but he had promised her that he would fix his sins so she would except him. He just could not do it. That is why he was at The Black Iris club in Sterback, Pennsylvania. A scrappy little town that was perfect for Night World meetings and activity.

Ash rid his head of any thoughts of Mary-Lynnette and turned off the car. He stepped out of the car and back into the club. He had to find a witch. And real quick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jade stared at Mark with a cold hard glance. Mark side looked at her then turned to her and returned her stare. Jade knew should beat Mark at this game because she never had to blink. She was a vampire, and she had so many advantages over her soulmate.

Jade started a small hollow giggle in her throat that she was sure would make Mark laugh and lose concentration. Mark squinted his eyes at Jade when he heard the small giggle and a smile edged onto the corners of his mouth.

Jade made the giggle louder and that's when Mark gave in. He blew up in to a full laugh.

Jade smiled and said, "I win again Marky!" That's when Jade joined in with his laughing.

That was when Mary-Lynnette came in the front door with tear streaks on her face and tears pooling her eyes. She glanced at Jade and Mark on the couch, dropped her head, and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Oh my, she was thinking of Ash tonight." Jade mumbled to herself. Jade lifted herself off the couch, feeling Marks hand on hers.

"Please stay here Jadey; Mary-Lynnette will get over it."

Jade spun around at Mark. This was not the first time that Mark had wanted her to leave Mary-Lynnette alone when she was having emotional problems because of her self-centered older brother. Fire flew in Jades eyes and she finally said, "Leave her _alone_!? Why? She is away from her soulmate. _I_ have no idea what she is going through but _I_ know it must be _rough_ for her. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go _comfort_ her!" Jade flew up the stairs in one second and in the next; Mark heard the door to Mary-Lynnette's room open and close.

Sometimes Jade could be difficult, but she was always _right._

_**Like it? Love it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**IHeartAshRedfern**_


	2. 2 Pressure

**A/N Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Lol! =] Well, I think this chapter will be better because I am adding other characters from the series into it now. But, you will just have to wait and see who they are!**

Chapter 2

"Jade! Wait up, I can't run as fast as you!" Mary-Lynnette yelled after her friend who was for no reason running up the vacant Boston street.

Jade slowed her run to a mild jog so Mary-Lynnette could catch up with her. They had been in Boston for about three hours and Mary-Lynnette had no clue why except Jade told her someone here might know where Ash was. Mary-Lynnette had immediately insisted they go and see. Therefore here they were, on an abandoned Boston street that was lined with old warehouses.

"What?" Jade asked Mary-Lynnette. Sometimes Jade did _not_ know how fast her little body could carry her.

"I can barley keep up with you! Do know how fast you were running?"

Jade looked at Mary-Lynnette as if she was crazy. "I was _not_ running. I was walking and yes, I _know_ how fast I can walk when I get excited." Jade then flashed Mary-Lynnette a dazzling smile and continued down the walk.

"Jade! What in the hell are we doing in Boston anyways? I thought you said we were going to find someone who knew where Ash was!" Mary-Lynnette half cried/yelled at Jade.

Jade stopped where she was so Mary-Lynnette could catch up with her. When she did, Jade put her arms around Mary-Lynnette while she cried. When Mary-Lynnette had settled down, Jade led her to the curb of the sidewalk and sat her down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should have known this would be very emotionally tough for you and I should have told you why we are here. I know one of Ashes friends, his name is John Quinn, and I think he has an Idea where Ash is. I heard that Quinn hung around these warehouses so I thought we would check them out first. I'm sorry about what I'm putting you through Mary-Lynnette I should have known better than this." Jade said with real pain.

Mary-Lynnette looked up at Jade with tears running down her cheeks and said, "It's just so hard to be away from him and he not write or call me! It makes me so damn mad! If he really loves me, he should at least act like it! Gosh I'm so fed up with this shit!"

Jade stood up instantly. She was pissed. "Mary-Lynnette! He _would die_ for you! Don't you realize that? If you do not your stupid. I am sorry but he is t_rying_ to make up for what he has done in the past so you will accept him! He is doing this for _your_ sake! Do you understand that?"

Mary-Lynnette looked at Jade with pure shock. She had never seen Jade so mad. "I realize that Jade. I know he _is_ trying for me. I shouldn't be moping anymore I should just wait for his homecoming." Mary-Lynnette smiled and finally said, "Lets go check out those warehouses your so anxious about!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mark missed Jade. It was that simple. Ever since she had left with Mary-Lynnette the past weekend, he could not find a thing to do in the small town of Briar Creek in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. It was not fun. Nevertheless, the good thing about it, he got Mary-Lynnette's new truck until she got back. However, with nothing to do, where was there to go?

Then the doorbell rang. Mark was the only one home so he had to answer it. He opened the door and saw Todd Akers. Mark narrowed his eyes at the visitor and said, "What in the hell do you want?"

Todd looked at Mark in an _I cant believed you talked to me that way _and invited himself into the house.

"I heard yo lady was outta town and me and Vic thoughts you may want to come to mad dawg creek at midnight and pop a coupla beers wit us, that is if yo up to it." Todd grinned. Mark obviously knew he was high. But, what else was there to do?

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'll meet you out there about twelve thirty." Mark walked Todd out of the house and closed the door with a force. What had he just gotten himself into?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Midnight at Mad Dog Creek was very freaky. They wind blew the leafless trees and threw shadows at the ground which gave you the eerie feeling that you were being followed. However, Mark ignored it and found Todd and Vic without problem.

"Yo Mark! Ma man! We thoughts you wasn't goin to show! You must be havin some fuckin guts to be out here dis late!" Vic threw back his head and cackled like a crazy person.

Todd was nodding his head in agreement to Vic's statement.

_Just act cool Mark. Just keep your cool and take a damn beer. What's it going to hurt? _Marks conscious was buzzing.

"Just give me a damn beer Todd." Mark said.

Todd tossed Mark and hot beer and grimaced. Todd was up to something and it sure was not good.

Mark was wasted. Like killer headache hangover wasted. He was dancing around the fire with his fifth beer in his hand when Todd and Vic grabbed him.

Todd's breath was hot on Marks face. "Now Mark, your going to tell me and Vic everything about your little girlfriend and her family and if you don't we will shoot you in the head. Do you understand us?"

Mark was looking up at Todd and said, "Sure Ill tell you everything! Jade and her family are part of the Night Worl-

Mark felt someone slapping his face. "Mark! Wake up! Now!"

Mark opened his eyes to see a blond haired man standing over him. His eyes raging.

"Who are you?" Mark asked frantically.

The blond guy turned toward him and said, "I'm Phillip North."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Ok this chapter is tiring me down. I have a whole nother part for this one but its real good so I am saving it for chapter three! (Yes, it is about Ash!) Well review and keep an eye out for chapter three!**

**-IHeartAshRedfern**


	3. 3 Ash's Plea

Chapter 3

_Gosh. Vegas is so overrated and flashy. _ Ash thought to himself.

Ash was in Las Vegas on business. He had not found a powerful witch in Sterback and so, against his judgment, he decided to see if Ms. Harman would help him with what he needed and hope she would understand.

That was a week ago and now Ash was just plain scared to ask the Crone for help. But he had to, she was the only who could help. And, his life with Mary-Lynnette depended on it and if he couldn't get what he needed he would go crazy.

Ash shook the thoughts out of his head, drove his silver BMW down a deserted alley, and stopped in front of a door with no sign on it, except for a picture of a black dahlia.

"She better be home." Ash muttered under his breath. He stepped out of the car and knocked once on the old, worn door. After about 3 minutes, a lanky boy opened the door and looked at Ash.

"Just let me in Tobias. I need to speak to Mrs. Harman now."

Tobias moved away from the door and let Ash in. Ash knew Tobias did not like him. But who cared? He was vampire and Tobias was a witch. Ash could kill him with one flick of his mind.

"Where is she at?" Ash asked and sat down lazily in one of the oak chairs in the workroom.

Tobias just ignored him and went back to flipping through a teen magazine.

_I did not want to do this to him but if he is going to be a total ass… _Ash thought.

Tobias fell on the floor unconscious. "Sorry man. You had it coming." Ash said to him.

Ash walked up the stairs to where he knew Mrs. Harman usually was. When he reached the top of the stairs, he smiled. The door was closed. That meant she was working. Ash knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh my dear Ash! How long I have not seen you! What is it you need?" Ms. Harman got up from her seat and gave Ash a warm hug.

Ash led the frail woman over to the table and sat her down. "Mrs. Harman is it possible for you to use a spell to make me human?" Ash exhaled his breath slowly

Mrs. Harman gasped. "Why would you ever want to be a human? Humans are so short lived! Vampires can live forever. What has brought this on?" She looked tenderly into Ashes eyes and he knew she would understand when he told her about his soulmate.

"I have a human soulmate. She does not want to be a vampire. She says she could not handle it. However, I want us to be together. Moreover, that is why I would like you to see if I can be turned human. Even though I am of the Lamia."

Mrs. Harman sucked her cheeks in and finally spoke. "Since you are Lamia, you can not be turned human. However, I know a spell you can give your soulmate that would make her and immortal human. Would you like that? It would freeze the age she is at now."

Ash looked at the woman with pure joy in his eyes. "You would do that?"

The old woman nodded. "But Ash, I will need your help for it. I have to know whatever you know about her so it will be made for her."

Ash smiled, nodded, and followed the witch downstairs to start conjuring the spell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N This chapter was a continue of chapter 2 but I made it chapter 3. So sorry Its so short! But its really good right?**

_**Like It? Love It? Leave Me A Review!**_

**-IHeartAshRedfern**


End file.
